If This Is Heaven
by Sunset Whispers
Summary: Draco searches Hogwarts during the battle for Luna, on the way he thinks about how they had fallen in love. Druna. Oneshot. COMPLETE!


_**Hello everyone, this is my first Luna/Draco oneshot which I have written as part of the GGE 2018 for Maisie. I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you to Emmeebee for betaing this. Little warning: slight use of swear words. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**_

 _ **Prompts used:**_ _ **broken, necessity, insanity, "If this is heaven, I will go to hell."**_

* * *

The battle raged all around Draco as he dodged spells and curses. There was only one thought on his mind: find Luna. If he'd been told as a second year that he'd eventually fall for the eccentric Ravenclaw, he wouldn't have believed it – but he had.

It had been just after Dumbledore's death when she'd found him slumped on the floor of an abandoned corridor with his head in his hands and tears streaming down his face, completely broken. He'd wished that he'd never taken the Mark. It wasn't worth it; all it led to was bloodshed and death.

She hadn't said anything at first; she just sat opposite him, studying him with her innocent silver eyes. He'd always intrigued her from the moment she first saw him, but she'd never said anything to him, knowing how he would react.

He'd jumped when he'd looked up and found her there. "Leave me alone, Loony."

She laughed, and it sounded like bells to him, albeit slightly melancholy. "I know why you call me that, but it doesn't upset me, you know. I feel sorry for you, Draco."

"I don't need your pity; now, piss off."

"You've had an aura around you for a while and it's still the same colour: murky blue. It means you're lonely, Draco."

"No, I'm not lonely or sad or whatever other shite you want to concoct. I have friends and I'm just fine," Draco said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his emotions in check. But, no matter how hard he tried, he could feel the façade that had always been a necessity begin to slip.

They were both silent, neither of them moving for a while. Unable to stand the quiet any longer, Draco said, "What I've done… I've become a monster just like my father. I never wanted this…" He rolled up the sleeve of his robes so the Mark could be seen clearly. "I hate it." He glanced down at it then back at her.

 _It feels strange showing it after hiding it for so long. But, I guess that doesn't matter anymore because everyone will find out eventually_ , he thought.

His lips quivered then while the tears fell slowly down his cheeks, though he made no move to wipe them away.

Luna stood and crossed the short distance between them. Sitting down beside him, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "You're not a monster, Draco."

"How would you know?"

"Because a monster would feel nothing. You're frightened and you obviously regret things. I know what it's like to be lonely, but I don't let it affect me; I'm happy. I won't be telling anyone about this, don't worry," Luna said, smiling reassuringly.

"Thank you, Luna," he said, meeting her gaze and noticing for the first time that she was indeed beautiful, but not overly so. Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. She'd been the first person to actually see him for who he was and understand what it was like; he saw almost a kindred spirit in her.

She stroked his hair as she returned the kiss for a moment, before pulling away with a smile. "Your aura is brighter now." Kissing him had felt right, if the warmth through her body was any indication. She didn't know what it was about him that had attracted her apart from seeing someone like her, who was alone. It might have been that he was handsome or maybe it was his eyes, that there was a gentleness within the grey that he didn't always hide.

He smiled. "I think it's because of you."

Standing up, he offered her his hand, which she took gladly.

"I liked the kiss."

"So did I," he replied, before they left the corridor and went their separate ways.

They began to meet up there often after that encounter, just to talk and sometimes kiss. He enjoyed listening to her talk about the creatures he still had a feeling she was making up. Whether or not they were real didn't matter; her insanity, if it could be called that, was infectious yet endearing. It was at this time, that he found out how much he had intrigued her, he had been surprised at first but then happy.

Now, here he was desperately searching for her while hoping she hadn't been killed. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she was gone. To not see her silver eyes or hear her laughter would be an agony in itself and he could not bear even the thought of it. It felt like he'd been searching for hours, yet he guessed it had only been minutes at the most. It seemed that time had stopped as the fight went on; perhaps that was why he felt as though he'd been looking for her for so long. When he returned to the Entrance Hall, only a few Death Eaters were left standing, and before long, they had all either been disarmed or killed. He saw Bellatrix's lifeless form on the cold marble floor near the Great Hall. Finally, she was dead; to him, it was a relief.

When he saw Ginny, he asked, "Ginny, have you seen Luna?"

Before the red-headed girl could answer, the melodic voice he'd feared he'd never hear again said in the sing-song way he was used to, "I'm in here."

He rushed into the Great Hall to her and checked her over for injuries. Apart from the odd cut and bruise, she was unscathed. He pulled her into his embrace, stroking her hair. "Merlin, Luna. I'm glad you're alright, that you're safe now."

"Of course, I am," she replied, kissing him gently, seeming not to care in the least that they had an audience.

He returned the kiss slowly before breaking it and just holding her. As he looked around, he saw the bodies. There were so many and it was all because of an insane madman.

He didn't notice his parents walking in until they were stood next to them. "Where were you? You could have died!" Narcissa exclaimed, sobbing.

"I went to find Luna. I love her, Mother," he said before looking at Luna. She was the light that had illuminated his path back to where he needed to be and he didn't ever want to let her go.

"But she's…" his father began.

Draco glared at him. "Don't you dare; you've done enough."

"Draco…" Luna started.

"No, he won't call you that; no one will. You're not loony, you're an amazing witch, and if this is heaven being with you, then I will go to hell someday. But I don't care. I love you, Luna," he said, meaning every word. He was going to make choices from now on and if his parents didn't like it, well, tough. He knew it might take them a while to see past their bigoted views, but they would have to if they wanted him to remain in their lives. The only person that really mattered to him at that moment was Luna and he intended to make her happy.

"I love you too."

He kissed her again, all the love he felt for her flowing through in that kiss. They might have reunited in the battlefield, but he didn't care. She was by his side, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 _ **If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**_

 _ **I'll see you all soon,**_

 _ **Sunset Whispers x**_


End file.
